His Butler, Demon Instinct
by atarashiishousetsuka
Summary: 24th of January, 1888. Before going to bed, Ciel Phantomhive has a question for his demonic butler Sebastian Michaelis.


**His Butler, Demon Instinct**

24th of January 1888, it was certainly a quiet evening in Ciel Phantomhive's manor. No sound of breaking china or explosions in the kitchen. Ciel sat on his chair in front of the desk in his study. Sebastian had brought him a cup of earl grey tea with some perfectly tasting hand-made scones a while ago. The clock struck nine and Ciel turned his head to the window. It was already dark, only seeing his reflection in the window owing to the flickering flame on his desk. He had planned to investigate the Jack the Ripper cases more in detail tonight, however, things did not go as he had planned. For some reason he had lost his concentration, only feeling the tiredness through his body. He had already eaten the scones and drunken the tea. Now, he felt bored. _Where would Sebastian be at this time? Likely, the kitchen_. Ciel rang the bell to call him. But then, he thought again. _Why am I calling Sebastian?! He will likely not help me much to change this boredom since he was busy himself with preparations for the visitors who will be coming tomorrow morning. Well, perhaps I should just go to bed…_

It took a while before Sebastian knocked on the door. 'Come in,' Ciel replied to the knocking. He had tidied the files and his desk in the time that it took Sebastian to come to the study.

'What is it, master? I am actually quite busy for tomorrow's preparations.'

'I want to go to bed now,' was the only thing Ciel said.

'Alright, my lord. I shall follow you to your bedroom.' And thus, both found their way to Ciel's bedroom.

* * *

Ciel sat down on his king-sized bed, letting Sebastian unbutton his cravat and jacket.

'Master, may I ask, why do you want to go to bed so early? Normally it is around twelve that you call me.'

'I was simply bored. I decided I better could use the time to sleep than continue to have the feeling of boredom.' The butler smirked when hearing his master's reply.

The changing of clothes resumed quietly, both not saying a word.

Last in the routine of changing for bed, Sebastian took of Ciel's blue ring and eyepatch and carefully put them on the nightstand. Ciel laid down his head on the pillow and sighed, which caused Sebastian to look at him. 'My, my, that was a loud sigh. I will not further disturb you and take my leave,' Sebastian said and took the chandelier with three burning candles from the nightstand.

'Sebastian, I want to ask you something.' The voice was not very clear but nonetheless audible.

'What is it, my master?' Sebastian asked and stayed on his position next to the bed.

'Last month, w-when I was ill…,' Ciel strengthened his voice, 'why did you care and go through such lengths to actually make me better? You are a demon, why would you do such a thing?!'

Sebastian kept looking down on his and smirked again. 'Have you forgotten, master? My goal is to retrieve your soul, but this is only when you have fulfilled your wish, namely revenge. Until then, I am simply one hell of a butler.' He came closer to Ciel, which normally was not such a bother but now it felt a little creepy. 'How sooner you get better, the sooner you will be able to get revenge. Besides, what butler would I be if I could not even take care of my master?'

'Of course…,' Ciel murmured.

'My lord, do you think I had any other reason to…,' Sebastian began and his smirk became even wider.

'No, of course not! Now, get out I am going to sleep.'

'Certainly, my lord. Goodnight,' the butler said and bowed.

Sebastian followed his way to the door of the bedroom and looked back over his shoulder to a Ciel surrounded by blankets. His eyes changed to his split-demon-eyes for only one second. He went out and closed to the door behind him.

 _Humans are so interesting. Did he just consider I really care for him? My master is slowly getting sentimental, that is. Asking about it when a month already has passed. Very interesting._ He walked further through the hallway but then stopped. _As a demon I have no feelings, however, I actually felt some pity towards him when he was ill… No, I should not let my meal influence me._ Sebastian got his pocket watch from his breast pocket. _Oh look at the time, so much to do and so little time…_ He put the watch back and continued to walk to the kitchen in a fast pace.


End file.
